


The Protagonist of Tragedy

by Philacerate



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Gen, only read if you're listening to sad music, spoilers duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philacerate/pseuds/Philacerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything, I have only one question. Impressive. So much has happened that even a genius such as I am confused by it all, and I only have one question: Why me?<br/>. . .</p><p>A quick little Steins;Gate drabble because I was in a feelsy mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Protagonist of Tragedy

After everything, I have only one question. That’s impressive. So much has happened that even a genius such as I am confused by it all, and I only have one question:  
Why me? Why did all these terrible events happen in the exact world line I was in exactly when I was in that world line? I did my best to be the perfect child, the perfect student, and this is what I get in return?  
Was it because of the microwave? Was some curse put on it that spread to whoever bought it? Was there nothing I could do within my power to prevent the creation of D-Mail?  
Was it because of the phone? Was there some supernatural phenomena that led Daru to turn on the microwave on at the exact moment I sent him that first text that started this all?  
Is this all to blame on Shouichi Makise? If he hadn’t tried to kill his daughter in a jealous rage, I would have never sent the text to Daru. If I had never sent that text to Daru, I never would have discovered D-Mail, or the Phonewave(Daru and I stopped trying to figure out a ‘real name’ for the Phonewave a long time ago).  
I don’t believe it was all a big coincidence. Everything in this universe happens for a reason, be it good or bad. After contemplating every possible explanation and analyzing it inside and out, I still don’t have an answer.  
If there is anyone out there - any gods, goddesses, spirits, weavers of fate, really any divine being watching me desperately struggle for answers - I’m more than willing to hear your side of this story.  
There is one explanation I haven’t contemplated. Tugging at the back of my brain, whispering softly in my ear, and I’ve ignored it: what if I’m to blame? What if my past mistakes became a sort of karma, making my life now as miserable as possible?  
Ruka lost his identity because of me.  
Faris lost her father because of me.  
Daru lost his daughter because of me.  
Suzuha lost her future because of me.  
Moeka lost her sanity because of me.  
Kurisu lost her life because of me.  
I tried so hard to be perfect, to be what I was wanted to be, but all I did was fail. I failed, and Mayuri died. I couldn’t even sacrifice anything myself to save her; I made all the people closest to me give up the thing they love most to save one person, but by the time Kurisu figured out what part she played in saving Mayuri, I was willing to sacrifice my dear hostage for a woman I had known for three weeks. So many people have been hurt because of the D-Mail, so I can’t help but wonder if all of this is my fault.

Who am I?  
I’m a different person than I was a month ago.  
I am not Hououin Kyoma, the mad scientist with conspiracy theories and evil laughs.  
I am not Okarin, the best friend and protector of one Mayuri Shiina.  
I am not Okabe Rintarou, a misfit and a coward, pretending to be someone else.  
Who am I?  
I’m the protagonist of Tragedy, and I play my part well.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh whoa, that was kind of shorter than I had hoped. I guess I ran out of inspiration.
> 
> Either that, or sad music.


End file.
